The present invention relates to a micromanipulator for microscopically manipulating an infinitesimal sample, for example.
Conventionally known is a micromanipulator 4 (hereinafter referred to as a first prior art) that is incorporated in a microscope system 2, as shown in FIG. 11, for example.
The first prior art micromanipulator 4 comprises a rod- or needle-shaped manipulation probe 6 and a transfer control device 8, which can move the probe 6 in a given direction and locate it in a given position. The manipulation probe 6 is supported on the control device 8 by means of a mounting holder 10. The micromanipulator 4 is attached to a microscope body 14 by means of a manipulator fixing member 12.
According to this micromanipulator 4, the manipulation probe 6 is operated for a sample (e.g., cell, fertilized edge, etc.) 20 in a vessel 18 that is placed on a microscope stage 16. By doing this, the sample 20 is situated in the view range of an objective lens 22, or the sample 20 in the view range of the lens 22 is reoriented.
Supposedly, the manipulation probe 6 of the first prior art may be positioned with respect to the sample 20 that adheres to the inside of a transparent frame 24, as shown in FIG. 12, for example, or the probe 6 may be inserted into the view range of the high-magnification objective lens 22 whose working distance is short. Usually, therefore, the distal end of the manipulation probe 6 is sharp and elongated so that the probe 6 can be inserted securely and smoothly into the narrow working space.
Illumination light from a condenser lens 28 opposed to a transparent plate 26 that constitutes the frame 24, for example, is applied to the sample 20 and the manipulation probe 6 in the working space with the probe 6 in the frame 24. By doing this, the sample 20 and the manipulation probe 6 can be observed microscopically as the sample 20 is manipulated by means of the probe 6.
Described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 57-53925, moreover, is a micromanipulator 4 (hereinafter referred to as a second prior art) that is incorporated integrally in a condenser lens 28, as shown in FIG. 13, for example.
The second prior art micromanipulator 4 comprises a manipulation probe 6, which is passed through holes 30 in the condenser lens 28 and can move up and down in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 13 along the optical axis of the objective lens 22.
According to this micromanipulator 4, the manipulation probe 6 itself or the condenser lens 28 is moved up and down to subject the sample 20 in the vessel 18 on the microscope stage 16 to a predetermined manipulation process.
Since the elongated manipulation probe 6 having a sharp distal end is used in the first prior art, however, the following problems will arise if the stiffness of the probe 6 is lowered. For example, the manipulating capability may lessen due to interaction between the manipulation probe 6 and the sample 20, and the positioning accuracy may lower as the deflection of the probe 6 increases. If the probe 6 moves suddenly as it is subjected to accumulation and release of elastic strain energy, moreover, the probe 6 and the sample 20 may be destroyed, or the sample 20 may get out of the view range of the objective lens 22.
Since the condenser lens 28 having the holes 30 bored therein is used in the second prior art, on the other hand, a boring process for the lens 28 is required additionally, and besides, the presence of the holes 30 in the lens 28 has a bad influence upon the effect of screening from the optical system or the like. Further, a position adjusting mechanism (not shown) for the condenser lens 28 is utilized in moving the manipulation probe 6 of the micromanipulator 4 within the view range. In order to maintain good adjustment of illumination light, however, it is not adjustment of illumination light, however, it is not advisable to change the position of the condenser lens 28. In the case where the lens 28 is fixed in a satisfactory adjustment position, furthermore, it should be bored with relatively large holes 30 to allow the manipulation probe 6 to move therein. However, enlarging the holes 30 exerts an additional bad influence upon the effect of screening from the optical system or the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide a micromanipulator having a high-stiffness manipulation probe capable of carrying out a manipulation process in the view range of a microscope without modifying an existing observation optical system.
In order to achieve the above object, a micromanipulator according to the present invention for manipulating a sample in the view range of a microscope, comprises a high-stiffness manipulation probe and a probe supporting member supporting and operating the manipulation probe.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.